Kriegspriester
Der Kriegspriester ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und eine Unterart der Klerikerklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Kriegspriester oder auch Kampf- oder Kriegskleriker genannt, nutzen die Kombination religiöser Hingabe mit scharfen Verständnis um Zugang zur göttlichen Magie zu erhalten dessen Gottheit sie dienen. Sie setzen die Magie ein um ihre eindrucksvollen kriegerischen Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen, sie dienen als das Schild ihres Glaubens. Kriegspriester beschützen die Unschuldigen vor räuberischen Monstern und leiten abenteuerliche Expeditionen in das dunkle Unbekannte. Sie streifen zu den Grenzländern zwischen den Siedlungen der Zivilisation und den Reichen des Chaos umher. Dort leisten sie Beistand für die geistlichen und militärischen Bedürfnisse der Bevölkerung. Kriegspriester besetzten die Plätze zwischen Zauberer und den Kämpfern. Sie sind im Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstungen geschult, jedoch ist es die Einweihung in die göttlichen Geheimnisse was sie einzigartig macht. Ein Kriegspriester kann einen Ork mit einem Streitkolben in einem Moment zerschmettern und einen Vampir mit göttlicher Kraft im Nächsten nieder strecken. Die Kraft seiner Waffen und die Macht der göttlichen Magie sind das Machwerk der Kriegspriester. Klassenmerkmale Man genießt den Vorteil, zu bestimmten Stufen Merkmale automatisch zu erwerben. Dies wird wie folgt vorgegeben: Leitende Gottheit Man erhält auf Stufe 1 das Klassenmerkmal "Leitende Gottheit", welches zum einem die Kraft Untote zerschmettern verleiht, jedoch noch eine weitere Begegnungskraft die von der gewählten Domäne abhängt verleiht. Man kann nur eine Kraft die man durch Leitende Gottheit erhält pro Begegnung wirken. Die Kräfte haben folgende Eigenschaften: *Untote zerschmettern: Man erhält die Begegnungskraft welche man gegen eine Untote Kreatur im Nahkampf mit einer Waffe durchführt und die Willensverteidigung anvisiert. Beim Treffer verursagt man 2W +WE-Mod. Strahlenschaden (Ab Stufe 11 = 3W +WE-Mod. Strahlenschaden und ab Stufe 21 = 4W +WE-Mod. Strahlenschaden), zusätzlich wird das Ziel einer Anzahl von Feldern von 3+ KO-Mod. weit weggedrückt. Das Ziel ist immobilisiert bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Kriegspriesters. Beim Verfehlen verursacht man halben Schaden. Je nach Domäne erhält man eine weitere Kraft: *Corellon Domäne: Zusammen stehen *Domäne des Todes: Aufschub der Hand des Todes *Domäne der Herrschaft: Schmerzliche Inspiration *Domäne der Erde: Entschlossenheit des Steins *Oghma Domäne: Umfangreiches Wissen *Selûne Domäne: Leben und Licht *Domäne des Sturms: Sturmwoge *Domäne der Sonne: Besänftigendes Licht *Torm Domäne: Ausmanövrieren Domänenmerkmal Man wählt auf Stufe 1 eine Domäne aus. Diese gibt spezielle Vorteile entsprechend der gewählten Domäne, welche wiederum spezifische Eigenschaften sowie zwei frei verfügbare Kräfte, eine Unterstützungskraft und eine Begegnungskraft vorgibt. Es gibt hierbei folgende Domänen mit den die man wählen kann : ;Corellon Domäne *Wenn man einem Verzauberungseffekt untersteht, den man am Ende der Runde durch einen Rettungswurf beenden könnte, kann man den Rettungswurf gegen den Effekt am Anfang des eigenen Zuges unternehmen, aber auch genauso gut am Ende wenn gewollt. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält man selbst und ein Verbündeter im Wirkbereich den Vorteil schwieriges Gelände beim Verlagern zu ignorieren bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Klerikers. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung der Wildnis, Anmutiger Wechsel, Feensicht und Feenflammenschlag. *Ab Stufe 5 kann immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, das Ziel der Kraft sich als freie Aktion bis zu 1 Feld weit verlagern. Ist das Ziel ein Elf, Halb-Elf oder ein Eladrin, kann es anstatt sich stattdessen bis zu einer Anzahl an Feldern weit des KO-Mod. des Kriegspriesters verlagern. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft welche das Macht oder Strahlen Schlüsselwort beinhaltet einsetzt, sich als freie Aktion bis zu 1 Feld weit teleportieren. ;Domäne des Todes *Man erhält Resistenzen von 5 gegen nekrotischen Schaden. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält man 5 temporäre Trefferpunkte. Die Anzahl der temporären Trefferpunkte erhöhen sich ab Stufe 11 auf 10 und ab Stufe 21 auf 15. *Man erhält die Kräfte Totenschatten, Dunkle Segnung, Auge des Geiers und Unausweichlicher Untergang. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer wenn ein Feind, der sich nicht weiter wie 5 Felder weit weg befindet, auf "0" Trefferpunkte fällt, die Kraft Heilendes Wort als sofortige Reaktion einsetzen. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man zu Beginn jedes eignen Zuges, eine freie Aktion einsetzen um nekrotischen Schaden an eine benachbarte angeschlagene/blutende Kreatur abzugeben. Der Höhe des Schadens entspricht der Höhe des KO-Mod. des Klerikers. ;Domäne der Herrschaft *Man erhält Training in Einschüchtern. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält man 5 temporäre Trefferpunkte. Die Anzahl der temporären Trefferpunkte erhöhen sich ab Stufe 11 auf 10 und ab Stufe 21 auf 15. *Man erhält die Kräfte Inspiration der Furcht, Grausamer Schlag, Zeichen der Angst und Schreckliche Offenbarung. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, das Ziel eine freie Aktion einsetzen um aufzustehen oder sich bis zu 1 Feld weit zu verlagern. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffskraft, welche das Furcht Schlüsselwort beinhaltet und feindlicher Nicht-Lakai (Minion) auf "0" Trefferpunkte fällt einsetzt, alle Feinde die sich nicht weiter wie 2 Felde weit weg befinden bis zu 3 Felder weit als freie Aktion wegdrücken. Kreaturen mit Furchtimmunität können den Effekt ignorieren. ;Domäne der Erde *Man selbst und ein Verbündeter welcher sich nicht weiter als 5 Felder weit zum Kriegspriester befindet, erhalten einen +2 Kraftbonus auf den Rettungswurf gegen anhaltenden Schaden. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält das Ziel nur die Hälfte des Schadens durch die nächste Attacke die in innerhalb eines Zeitraums bis maximal zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Kriegspriesters trifft. *Man erhält die Kräfte Ausdauer der Erde, Last der Erde, Mit Stein sprechen und Irdenheil. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt und das Ziel auf festem Grund steht, dieses bis zu einer Anzahl an Feldern des KO-Mod. des Klerikers weit verschoben werden. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft im Nahkampf einsetzt die auf Zähigkeit zielt, erhält man bei jedem Ziel was man trifft Kampfvorteil bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Klerikers. ;Oghma Domäne *Man kann Weisheit anstatt Intelligenz einsetzen wenn man Intelligenz-basierende Fertigkeitstest unternimmt. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält jeder Verbündete im Wirkbereich einen +1 Bonus auf den nächsten Rettungswurf den er oder sie bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Kriegspriesters unternehmen möchte. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung des Wissens, Singender Schlag, Spontane Inspiration und Gedankenverdreher. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt dem Ziel der Kraft erlauben einen Rettungswurf durchzuführen. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft einsetzt, welche das psychische Schadens Schlüsselwort beinhaltet, verleiht jedes Ziel der Kraft Kampfvorteil bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Priesters. ;Selûne Domäne *Man erhält Resistenzen von 5 gegen nekrotischen und Strahlenschaden. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält jeder Feind er angrenzend zu dem Ziel der Kraft einen -2 Malus (Ab Stufe 11 = -4 und ab Stufe 21 = -6) auf den nächsten Schadenswurf den er bis zum Ende des nächsten eigenen Zuges vornehmen möchte. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung des Lichts, Mal des Mondes, Mondwaffe und Illuminierender Hieb. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, Verbündeten im Wirkbereich die blutenden/angeschlagen den sind, Resistenzen gegen jeden Schadensaspekt bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Priesters verleihen. Die Höhe der Resistenz entspricht dem KO-Modifikator des Kriegspriesters. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft einsetzt, welche das Strahlen Schlüsselwort beinhaltet, jedem zum Ziel benachbart stehenden Verbündeten temporäre Trefferpunkte die dem KO-Mod. des Klerikers entspricht verleihen. verleiht jedes Ziel der Kraft Kampfvorteil bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Priesters. ;Domäne des Sturms *Man erhält Resistenzen von 5 gegen Blitz- und Donnerschaden. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält das Ziel einen +2 Kraftbonus zum nächsten Schadenswurf angerechnet solange er oder sie diesen bis zum nächsten eigenen Zug vornimmt. Dieser Bonus erhöht sich auf Stufe 11 auf +4 und auf Stufe 21 auf +6. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung des Zorns, Sturmhammer, Wasser erschaffen und Donnernder Stahl. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, einem Feind nach Wahl, der zum Ziel der Kraft benachbart steht, Donnerschaden zufügen der dem KO-Modifikator des Priesters entspricht. *Ab Stufe 10 kann man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft einsetzt, welche das Donner Schlüsselwort beinhaltet, sich eine Anzahl dem 2+ KO-Mod. des Klerikers entsprechende temporäre Trefferpunkte gutschreiben. ;Domäne der Sonne *Man erhält einen +2 Bonus auf Rettungswürfe beim Sterben. Solange sie nicht weiter wie 5 Felder weit weg sind, erhalten Verbündete diesen Bonus ebenso. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält man selbst oder ein Verbündeter im Wirkbereich 2 Trefferpunkte zurück. Die Anzahl erhöht sich auf Stufe 11 auf 4 Trefferpunkte und auf Stufe 21 auf 6 Trefferpunkte. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung des Kampfes, Mal der Sonne, Glimmern der Sonne, Sonnenschein. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, dem Ziel der Kraft temporäre Trefferpunkte vermachen deren Höhe dem KO-Modifikator des Priesters entsprechen. *Ab Stufe 10 erhält man wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft einsetzt, welche das Strahlen Schlüsselwort beinhaltet, Kampfvorteil gegen die Ziele der Kraft. ;Torm Domäne *Man kann nicht dazu gezwungen werden einen Verbündeten anzugreifen und welchen Umständen auch immer. Eine solcher Versuch schlägt automatisch fehl, obwohl Schäden oder Bedingungen, welche den Kriegspriester veranlassen einen Verbündeten anzugreifen dennoch in Effekt treten. Wenn man es wünscht, kann man Verbündete angreifen. *Zusätzlich, wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, erhält das Ziel einen Kraftbonus von +2 auf alle Verteidigungsarten bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Kriegspriesters. *Man erhält die Kräfte Segnung des Gesetzes, Beschützender Schlag, Wahrer Schlag, Läutender Hieb. *Ab Stufe 5 kann man immer dann wenn man die Kraft Heilendes Wort einsetzt, das Ziel der Kraft in ein zum Kriegspriester angrenzendes Feld teleportieren. *Ab Stufe 10 können sich, wenn man eine göttliche Angriffsbegegnungskraft einsetzt, alle Verbündeten die sich nicht weiter wie 5 Felder weit weg befinden, sich bis zu 1 Feld weit als freie Aktion verlagern. Heilendes Wort Die Begegnungskraft Heilendes Wort erhält man auf Stufe 1 und kann zweimal - ab Stufe 16 sogar dreimal - pro Begegnung als geringe Aktion eingesetzt werden. Sie wirkt im Umkreis von 5 Feldern (Ab Stufe 11 10 Felder; ab Stufe 21 15 Felder) und zielt auf den Templer selbst oder einen Alliierten im Wirkbereich. Das entsprechende Ziel kann einen Heilschub aufwenden und erhält einen 1W6 Bonus auf die geheilten Trefferpunkte , wobei sich der Bonus progressiv zum Stufenaufstieg erhöht (Stufe 6 = 2W6; Stufe 11 = 3W6; Stufe 16 = 4W6; Stufe 21 =5W6 und Stufe 26 = 6W6). Begegnungskraft der Domäne Man erhält auf Stufe 3 neben der auf Stufe 1 eine weitere Begegnungskraft die durch die gewählte Domäne vorgegeben ist. Auf Stufe 7 erhält man eine dritte. Auf Stufe 13 erhält man eine Begegnungskraft die von der Domäne vorgegeben ist, welche man mit der von Stufe 1 ersetzt. Auf Stufe 17 geschieht das gleiche mit der Kraft von Stufe 3, ebenso auf Stufe 23 mit der Stufe-7-Kraft und auf Stufe 27 mit der Stufe-13-Kraft. Die Kräfte sind jeweils nicht tauschbar. Heilige Reinigung Diese Tägliche Kraft Heilige Reinigung erhält man auf Stufe 4 und wirkt in einem Nahem Bereich von 5 Feldern um den Kleriker herum und wird als geringe Aktion eingesetzt. Die Kraft zielt auf den Priester selbst oder auf einen Verbündeten. Effekt: Das Ziel kann einen Rettungswurf mit einem Kraftbonus von +5 gegen jeden Effekt den er oder sie unterliegt und welcher durch Rettungswürfe beendet werden kann. Zusätzlich erholt sich das Ziel von Krankheit und er oder sie kann einen Heilschub aufwenden um die Genesung der Krankheit um 2 Stufen zu beschleunigen. Das Ziel erhält dabei keine Trefferpunkte durch dieses Aufwenden des Heilschubes. Ist das Ziel Opfer eines versteinernden Effektes, kann dieser Effekt beendet werden indem es alle seine noch vorhanden Heilschübe dafür her gibt. Wiederauferstehung Man erhält die Tägliche Kraft Wiederauferstehung auf Stufe 8 die während einer langen Rast auf eine Kreatur angewandt wird, die nicht länger wie 24 tot ist. Effekt: Das Ziel wird wieder zum Leben erweckt und erhält volle Trefferpunkte und Heilschübe. Das Ziel muss einen -1 Malus für Angriffswürfe, Fertigkeits-Test und Attributs-Tests sowie Rettungswürfe hinnehmen bis es insgesamt drei Meilensteine erreicht hat oder dreimal ein lange Rast beendet hat. Kräfte Man erhält eine Frei verfügbare Kräfte nach Wahl und zwei weitere die durch Domäne bestimmt werden. Zudem erhält man die Kraft Heilendes Wort, Heilige Reinigung und Weideauferstehung. Unterstützungskräfte und Täglichen Kräfte erhalten sie nach Stufe 1 wie gewohnt, hingegen erhält man Begegnungskräfte fest je nach Domäne und tauscht diese im Stufenaufstieg. Das Klassenmerkmal verleiht zwei Begegnungskräfte von denen man eine pro Begegnung einsetzen kann. Waffen und Rüstungen Stoffrüstungen, Lederrüstungen, Fellrüstungen und Kettenrüstungen. Einfache Nahkampfwaffen und Einfache Fernkampfwaffen sowie Leichte Schilde und Schwere Schilde. Kriegspriester können darüber hinaus auch Heilige Symbole als Werkzeuge ein um Gegner auch über Distanz zu erreichen oder durch sie Vorteile erhalten welche ihren Einfluss erweitern. Hybride/Multiklasse Hybriden sind nur mit der Oberklasse und nicht mit dem Kriegspriester möglich. Multiklassen sind mit vielen Klassen immer sinnvoll, jedoch ist die Wahl hier Abhängig von der Domäne des Kriegspriesters. Quellen *Heroes of the Fallen Lands *Neverwinter Campaign Setting *Dragon Magazine 392 *Dragon Magazine 409 *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen des Göttlichen Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Kleriker Kategorie:Kriegspriester Kategorie:Heroes of the Fallen Lands Kategorie:Neverwinter Campaign Setting Kategorie:Dragon Magazine 392 Kategorie:Dragon Magazine 409